


Сказка-предостережение

by Takihara



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, GunsAction/Adventure, Kink Meme, M/M, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Леонард Г. Маккой никогда не служил в Звездном Флоте, но, когда он узнает, что корабль собирается заново открыть Олдувай, то вынужден действовать.





	Сказка-предостережение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Precautionary Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233916) by [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho). 



> переводится в подарок Basima

**1.**

Он еще раз неторопливо проверил магазин пистолета, зная, что если тот заклинит, то ценой будет не только его собственная жизнь. Это будет лишь жизнь каждого государственного служащего на борту этого чертового корабля. Судно дернулось, и микрометеорит, отделившись, вспыхнул во мраке космоса. Нахмурившись, Джон сунул магазин в основание рукоятки с гораздо большей силой, чем требовалось. Что же, по крайней мере, это был не луч транспортера.  
— Мы почти в пределах досягаемости, док, — сообщили ему из кабины. Джон благодарно, но ворчливо хмыкнул. На это небольшое путешествие он спустил почти все сбережения. Если ему повезет, он поторгуется и вернет все обратно, как только спасет задницу целому кораблю Федерации. – Мы на месте.  
Встав, Джон повесил пистолет на пояс. Частотное оружие офицеров Федерации будет бесполезным против того, что встретит их на Олдувае, но больше пушек на себя он повесить не мог. Повезло, что нашел хоть эти три спустя столько лет.  
Прошагав к площадке транспортера, он встал в круг, с недовольством ощущая знакомую тошноту внизу живота.  
— Три, два, один… — отсчитал пилот, активировал транспортер, и, растворяясь в столбе света, Джон ощутил тепло.  
Луч транспортера перенес его непосредственно на старую посадочную площадку у Ковчега. С мрачным (ха-ха!) удовлетворением он отметил, что его граната оставила хоть какие-то повреждения. Скорее всего, ничего серьезного, если Серж закончил мутировать до того, как случился взрыв. Джон пнул металлический обломок, отпихнув его берцем в сторону, сошел с площадки и вышел к месту, которое преследовало его в снах в течение последних двух сотен лет.  
Все выглядело так, словно никто еще не успел приземлиться. Тишина в залах не нарушалась, пока, продвигаясь вперед, он доставал пистолет и смотрел через прицел. Ни шаги, ни осторожное, размеренное дыхание не выдавали его. Ему нужно было слышать происходящее, потому что Серж свободно бродил здесь целых двести лет. Зрение и ловкость Джона сейчас были слабым преимуществом.  
Звенящий отзвук смеха так испугал Джона, что он чуть было не захлебнулся вдохом и прислонился к дверному проему. Опустив прицел, он сделал шаг вперед: в тишине больше не было смысла, они выдали себя. Теперь это был лишь вопрос времени.  
Он ворвался внутрь, и смех стих.  
— Кто ты? – Мужчина — нет, мальчишка – в золотой командирской форме смотрел на него. – Нам сказали, что база никем не занята.  
— О, она занята, все правильно, — раздражаясь, протянул Джон, что заставило его южный акцент проявиться в полную силу. – Занята целой кучей уродов, которые идут прямо сюда. Я предлагаю вам свалить с планеты нахрен.  
— Сэр, мы здесь с разведывательной миссией Звездного Флота. Я не знаю, кто вы такой или откуда пришли, но могу вас заверить, что мы закончили свои исследования на данном объекте, — уверенно сообщил мальчишка, примирительно поднимая руки. Где-то далеко в коридоре раздался металлический звук, и вряд ли кто-то иной на месте Джона смог бы его расслышать. И его сердце застучало чаще.  
— Примерно через пятьдесят секунд вы все станете чьим-то мясным обедом, — прохрипел Джон. – Я не смогу защитить вас всех. Вы должны были убраться отсюда еще вчера.  
— Если вы позволите мне сказать, сэр, — сбоку возник еще один, в форме научника, с заостренными ушами и узким разрезом глаз, — мы высококвалифицированные офицеры Звездного Флота, которые могут справиться с любым сценарием первого контакта. Я уверен, что, будучи достаточно информированы, мы надлежащим образом разберемся с любой проблемой, которая, как вы считаете, нам угрожает.  
У Джона не было времени отвечать. Глядя на лица офицеров и ощущая спиной внезапное изменение окружающей температуры, он осознал, что они обнаружены. Перекатившись по полу к бывшей лаборатории и выбив своим телом дверь, он почувствовал сильную боль в боку. Над головой вспыхивали обжигающие лучи фазеров. Тяжело дыша – трещины в ребрах, несколько, – он зарядил один из своих дробовиков и выстрелил.  
Звук выстрела, казалось, напугал офицеров больше, чем гигантский мутант, ворвавшийся в комнату. Они разом отступили с пути монстра, влекомого в комнату эхом раздавшегося шума. Заставив себя подняться, Джон прислонился спиной к столу и продолжил вести огонь достаточной интенсивности, чтобы остановить продвижение мутанта. Тот повалился на пол кровавой кучей грязи и с бульканьем испустил дух.  
Джон застонал: боль пронзила его ребра, стоило ему шевельнуться. Ноги подкосились, но мальчишка в золотой командирской форме поймал его и помог опуститься на пол.  
— Так, ладно. М’Бенга! Быстро! – выкрикнул он.  
Джон оттолкнул его.  
— Просто дай мне секунду, парень, — выплюнул он, с силой сжимая пальцы на плече мальчишки. Ребра затрещали, разом возвращаясь на места; он судорожно вдохнул, и боль почти мгновенно исчезла. – Блядь, — прохрипел Джон и откинул голову на стол. Мальчишка с недоверием уставился на него.  
— Это… твои ребра? – спросил он. – Твои кости просто встали на место?  
— Закрой рот, парень, а то заразишься, — пробормотал Джон, поднимаясь на ноги. Свежезажившие переломы ныли; подойдя к подстреленному им мутанту, он носком ноги перевернул его. Кровь застыла у него в жилах. Это был не Серж.  
Оружие мгновенно оказалось в его руках, нацеленное на дверной проем.  
— Вы строем возвращаетесь в ковчег. Я останусь здесь. – Он сунул ружье в руки остроухому ублюдку. – Ты вулканец, верно? Повышенная сила? Прикроешь меня сзади. Ты единственный, у кого есть шанс устоять против того, что снаружи.  
— Я не уверен, что знаю, как использовать это оружие, — произнес вулканец. Джон нетерпеливо вздохнул. У них не было на это времени.  
— Я понял, Спок, — отозвался мальчишка и потянулся к нему. Спок без колебаний передал ему ружье. Джон глянул, как мальчишка взводит его, осматривает магазин и прижимает приклад к плечу – плотно, как если бы он стрелял из него всю жизнь. Со смертельно серьезным выражением лица мальчишка обратился к Джону: — Идем.  
— Черт подери, нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Парень, ты не выдержишь и половины.  
— Я капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз», — низким и опасным голосом отозвался мальчишка. – Не говори мне, что делать, когда мой экипаж в опасности. Ты поведешь, или мне придется самому?  
Развернувшись, Джон выглянул в дверной проем и через прицел осмотрел зал. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, кроме громкого дыхания группы людей позади него. Они все еще вели себя слишком громко.  
Он вкатился в зал, твердо намереваясь вернуться к Ковчегу и, как он надеялся, к свободе.  
— Держись подальше от решетки, — полушепотом пробормотал Джон и пересек центр зала. Здесь было нечто новое. Что-то, чего не было в последний раз, когда он пересекал Олдувай. Что-то, заставляющее его волосы встать дыбом.  
В комнате Ковчега царили тишина и запустение. Никто не выскользнул из тени, когда азиат-офицер и русский парнишка ступили на площадку переноса. Мальчишка в золотом стоял рядом с Джоном и смотрел, как в сиянии одни за другим исчезают члены его команды.  
— Отправьте сообщение Звездному Флоту, — велел мальчишка Споку перед тем, как тот вышел на площадку. – Расскажите им, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит. Не отправляйте другую команду. Если я не вернусь через два часа, сотрите это место с лица земли. Понятно?  
— Вас понял, капитан, — прищурившись, ответил Спок.  
— Вы за главного на мостике, мистер Спок, — ухмыляясь, сообщил мальчишка. Спок кивнул, и луч транспортера охватил его и офицера связи, которая до последней секунды выглядела так, словно собиралась выпотрошить Джона одним только взглядом.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? – как только они остались одни, спросил Джон.  
— Пойду с тобой, — словно объясняя очевидное, отреагировал мальчишка. – Ты не ушел бы с нами все равно, да?  
— Ты считаешь себя крутым, — Джон покачал головой, — но даже не представляешь, что там.  
— Я чертовски уверен, что видел то, что там было, — с кривой ухмылкой отозвался мальчишка. – Ты снял его парой выстрелов прямо передо мной.  
— Это была даже не взрослая особь, — проворчал Джон, вскинул ружье на плечо и направился прочь от платформы.  
— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, как сюда попал? Или хотя бы кто ты? – следуя за ним, спросил мальчишка.  
— Все, что я тебе скажу, – это что мы должны соблюдать тишину, когда выйдем отсюда, или оба умрем, — оглядывая следующий за Ковчегом зал, буркнул Джон.  
— Хорошо, Боунс, — бросил мальчишка. – Меня называют Джимом Кирком. И у меня здесь все еще есть дело, которое я должен закончить, — просто, чтобы ты знал.  
Джон вздрогнул. Он уже слышал это имя ранее. Тем не менее, он вместо ответа ткнул мальчишку дулом в плечо и вошел в зал. В последний раз, когда он был здесь, он сам и все его подразделение ползли через все научное крыло здания. Сейчас здесь были лишь развалины. Там, где Сэм нашел Люси. Где произошло все это…  
Стоило ему свернуть за угол, как что-то врезалось ему в лицо, отправляя его на пол. Джон услышал два выстрела – и сразу после нечто с хлюпаньем упало рядом. Подняв голову, он утер кровь с лица. Джим присел рядом с ним.  
— Ты в порядке? – спросил он и тут же замолчал. Взглянув на неподвижную тушу существа, Джон направил на него ружье и выстрелил в грудь.  
— Один в голову, один в сердце, — деревянным голосом пояснил он. Глядя ему в лицо, Джим кивнул. – Маккой. Леонард Маккой, — грубо добавил Джон, называя свое настоящее имя. Джим широко улыбнулся. Джон спросил: — Почему Звездный флот здесь?  
— Они хотят вновь открыть базу, — не колеблясь, ответил Джим, продолжая осматривать коридор впереди в поисках малейшего движения. Джон закашлялся. – Им нужны данные, и они хотят исследовать место раскопок, выяснить, какое место раса инопланетян, что была здесь, занимала в истории Земли.  
— Словно, черт возьми, эта база уже их, — хмыкнул Джон.  
Джим кивнул.  
— Я понимаю твою озабоченность, Маккой, но у Федерации есть веское основание, чтобы проверить это место сейчас, после всех этих лет. – Взгляд Джима метнулся куда-то за спину Джона, и он поднял пистолет. Мгновенно среагировав, Джон повернулся вперед. Что мелькнуло совсем рядом, сбоку, видимое лишь уголком глаза.  
— Ложись! – он толкнул Джима на пол, над ними пролетел плевок и ударил в стену одновременно с ужасающим визгом недовольства по поводу отсутствия цели.  
Существо, выплюнувшее слизь, уже парило в воздухе, атакуя капитана Звездного Флота. Без колебаний Джон прикрыл его собой, словно живым щитом, прижимаясь к нему и чувствуя, как когти рвут спину, насквозь прорезая жилет. Оно нависало над ними, раззадоренное запахом крови и металла, и вновь пошло в атаку. Распластавшись на Джиме, прикрывая его от ударов, Джон открыл беспорядочный огонь по твари. Его руки слишком дрожали, чтобы выстрелы были точными, и существо пастью вырвало оружие из его немеющей руки.  
Руки обхватили его поперек груди и вплотную притянули к чьему-то телу. Крик боли почти заглушил выстрел над самым его ухом. Но существо упало, и голова Джона все еще была на месте поэтому он все еще должен был сражаться, даже учитывая, что он не чувствовал ничего ниже шеи.  
— Боже правый, — выдохнул ему в ухо Джим. Джон почувствовал, как кровь стекает по спине, прямо на форму Джима, и ощутил, как его перекатывают на землю. – Держись, Боунс, держись. – С него стащили рубашку, и кожу спины болезненно охладил воздух. Джон издал тихое шипение и вцепился пальцами в землю, пытаясь отвлечься от боли. – Бог ты мой, — услышал он, как выдохнул Джим. Теплые руки пробежались по заживающей коже, стирая кровь. Ухватив за плечо, Джим резко развернул его к себе. – Что ты такое? – требовательно спросил он. Задыхаясь, Джон попытался перевести дыхание. – Ответь мне! – велел Джим.  
— Я человек. – Джон попытался вырваться из его хватки.  
— Ни один человек не регенерирует так быстро, — отрезал Джим. – Попробуй еще раз. — Джон ощутил прикосновение дула своего собственного пистолета ко лбу. – Один в голову, да? – Джон закрыл глаза. – Ты один из них?  
— И да, и нет, — Джон наконец сделал вдох. Это было смешно. Рассказывать свою историю, лежа на земле Олдувая рядом с мутировавшей тушей, навалившейся на его ноги, и девятимиллиметровым пистолетом, приставленным к голове. – Мутация является результатом добавления синтетической хромосомы в человеческую генную систему. У меня была положительная реакция. У этого ублюдка – отрицательная.  
Джим прищурился.  
— Сколько тебе лет? – низким голосом спросил он.  
— Больше двухсот, парень, — бросил Джон, отворачиваясь в сторону. Пистолет исчез, и Джим уселся рядом, разжал пальцы и ошеломленно вздохнул.  
— Это невозможно, — коротко сказал он.  
— Парень, ты только что видел, что я сделал, своими глазами. – Сев, Джон ощупал плечи. Новая кожа на спине слегка чесалась. Джим нервно взглянул на него.  
— Ты рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить меня от удара.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я просто не могу умереть, парень. Ты, с другой стороны, – запросто. Если ты идешь со мной, давай уже. – Джон вскочил на ноги и поднял пистолет. Стащив с себя испорченный бронежилет, он бросил его на труп монстра. И в это мгновение что-то звякнуло прямо у ног Джима. Оба они наклонились, но Джим успел первым и поднял цепочку из звеньев.  
— «Гримм, Джон Г. O+, ТОБР, нет предпочтений», — зачитал вслух Джим, напрягая глаза в тусклом свете. И перевернул жетоны: – «Жнец». – Он поднял встревоженный взгляд на Джона.  
Джон ощутил, как перехватило дыхание.  
— Мое имя, группа крови. Тактический отряд быстрого реагирования, средний размер противогаза, нет религиозной принадлежности, — пояснил он, прогоняя неприятные воспоминания, мгновенно всплывшие в сознании. – И мое прозвище в отряде. – Он протянул руку за жетонами. Джим окинул его странным взглядом и сжал кулак. Жетоны скользнули по его волосам и исчезли под пропитанной кровью рубашкой.  
— Я думал, Джон Гримм мертв, — небрежно произнес он и прошел мимо Джона дальше по коридору. Джон же стоял на месте, потрясенный донельзя. Никто и никогда не реагировал на его бессмертие таким образом. Никто. Никто не воспринимал так беззаботно и быстро, что встретился с бессмертным. Но этот мальчишка…

 **2.**  
Джон побежал за ним, на ходу поднимая пистолет. Молча, они быстро двигались по залам к месту раскопок. Показалась последняя переборка, и Джон, присев, вскинул оружие, пока Джим поспешно замыкал контакты, чтобы открыть дверь. Со ржавым скрежетом она распахнулась; Джон взглянул на раскопки.  
— Матерь божья, — выдохнул над его ухом Джим. Обжигающая волна воздуха чуть было не сбила их обоих с ног. Распрямившись, Джон опустил ружье. И сделал шаг на платформу над ямой, ухватившись одной рукой за перила. Джим резко вскрикнул: — Боунс! — и ухватил его за запястье. Джон взглянул на перила: они совсем слегка, чуть-чуть, но светились, достаточно нагревшиеся, чтобы можно было обжечься.  
Он перевел взгляд на то, что раньше было местом раскопок, и словно взглянул в ад. От огромного отверстия пещеры на платформу шли жар и ужасное зловоние. А внизу, где-то под ногами — он видел — по стенам ползли вверх, к краю, мутанты...  
— Межмировой риф, — сообщил Джим, чуть наклонившись, чтобы быть услышанным за фоновым шумом поднимающегося из ямы горячего ветра, опаляющего открытую кожу. — Видишь, как дрожат края? Это не тепловая дифракция, это квантовая нестабильность.  
— Бог ты мой, — вздохнул Джон. — Это дверь в ад.  
Джим сжал его плечо.  
— Это другая вселенная, — подтвердил он. — Давай, нам нужно… Черт! — он оборвал фразу и попятился, поскальзываясь и падая вниз меж брусьев площадки. Джон бросился к нему, отчаянно хватая за руку. Пальцы Джима скользили по его собственным, пытаясь хоть как-то зацепиться.  
— Поймал, я поймал, — пробормотал Джон, подтягивая Джима к себе. Недовольно ворча, Джим пинками попытался сбросить вниз уцепившегося когтями за его ногу очередного мутанта. Задыхаясь, он еще раз ударил существо по голове свободной ногой, а потом еще раз.  
— Блядь, — выругался Джим, и в его голосе была боль. Очередным ударом он умудрился разбить мутанту голову, тот выпустил его, и Джон помог Джиму забраться на площадку. Он перекинул руку Джима через плечо, а потом и вовсе приобнял за талию, затем наполовину перенес, наполовину оттащил его от края площадки, и руки Джима вцепились в него до синяков.  
— “Энтерпрайз”, готовьтесь поднимать двоих!, — выдохнул в коммуникатор Джим, когда они, пошатываясь, двинулись обратно к Ковчегу.  
Оглянувшись по сторонам, Джон описал бы происходящее не иначе, как легионы ада, следующие за ними. Существа всевозможных форм и размеров следовали за ними через все залы, поднимались по стенам и пауками двигались по потолкам, сливаясь в общую массу. Джон с усилием перекинул Джима через плечо, пытаясь двигаться быстрее.  
— Давай, парень, — велел он, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не споткнуться о висящие ноги мальчишки.  
— Иду, — язвительно отозвался Джим, приподнялся за спиной Джона и выстрелил в кого-то сзади, пытаясь, по крайней мере, задержать преследование. Добравшись до зала с Ковчегом, Джон с облегчением сбросил его на пол и расчехлил оба любимых ружья.  
— Боунс!  
— Двигайся к пульту управления, я их задержу! — рявкнул Джон, и дежа вю настигло его: он поймал взгляд синих глаз Джима, заметил его грязные светлые волосы, ногу в крови. Джим приподнялся на локтях, и на лице его была сама ярость.  
— Ты еще больший псих, чем я думал, если считаешь, что я оставлю тебя здесь, — прошипел Джим и сжал зубы. Поднявшись, он одним прыжком переместился к Джону, ухватил его за горло и потащил его к площадке траспортера.  
— Сейчас, Скотти! — прокричал он в коммуникатор. Повернувшись, Джон замер спиной к Джиму и лицом к существам, пытающимся пролезть сквозь дверной проем, продолжая стрелять даже тогда, когда уже чувствовал кожей обжигающий луч перемещения.  
Белый свет ослепил его, и он вздрогнул, всматриваясь, держа пальцы на курке, готовый выстрелить при малейшей угрозе. И тут вокруг его груди обвились руки: сильные, крепкие, настойчивые.  
— Все хорошо, Боунс, все в порядке. Опусти пушки. Ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.  
Атмосфера здесь была иная. Ничего угрожающего. Никто не пытался убить его. Облегчение заставило его упасть на колени, а отложенный адреналиновый криз — наклониться вперед, опустошая желудок прямо на площадку транспортера. Кто-то придержал его за волосы, а затем сверху раздался голос:  
— ...не получилось, это могло привести к тому, что риф станет опасным…  
Откинувшись назад и судорожно восстанавливая дыхание, Джон отер рот. Спок стоял перед ними, сложив руки за спиной и внимательно слушая говорящего Джима.  
— Сэр, как бы я не поощрял выбранное вами направление для действий, уверен, что придется настоять на вашем посещении медицинского отсека и доктора М’Бенги. Ваша левая нога серьезно кровоточит, — оборвал Спок капитана. Джон перевел взгляд на Джима и только тут, при ярком корабельном освещении, заметил, что лицо его посерело от кровопотери.  
— Пошли, парень, — грубо велел Джон, поднимаясь. Он приобнял Джима и, когда обнаружил, что тому не хватает сил встать, подхватил его на руки. — Где ваш медотсек?  
— Я провожу вас, сэр, — коротко отозвался Спок, и его губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
Несмотря ни на что, корабль был великолепен. Как бы Джон ни презирал космические корабли, этот был огромным и даже солидным.Следуя за Споком по огромным коридорам, он даже не ощущал, что находился в космосе: все эти яркие стены вокруг и офицеры Звездного Флота, что останавливались и приветствовали бессознательного человека на руках Джона и исполняющего обязанности капитана. Команда медсестер наконец окружила его, и они забрали Джима в операционную. Джон огляделся, пытаясь найти того, кто будет оперировать. Наконец он заметил мужчину с именем “М’Бенга” на груди и схватил его за руку, пока тот надевал халат.  
— У него несколько глубоких ран, повреждены мышцы. Вероятно, еще и осколки костей, попавшие в кровеносные сосуды; убедитесь, что вы достали их все, или он встанет со стола, чтобы заработать сердечный приступ в течение недели, — на одном дыхании выпалил Джон. М’Бенга уставился на него.  
— Вы доктор? — глупо спросил он.  
— Черт подери, да, — проворчал Джон. — Я Леонард Маккой.  
М’Бенга шокированно уставился на него.  
— Чэпел! Принеси ему халат, сейчас же! — выкрикнул он.  
Симпатичная блондинка бросила одежду Джону и тут же отвернулась. Брови Спока почти достигли линии волос.  
— Разве ты не знаешь, кто это? — заметив его реакцию, спросил М’Бенга. — Это лучший чертов хирург в этой стороне галактики Андромеды.  
Джон хмуро уставился на халат.  
— Пустая трата времени, доктор — выплюнул он. М’Бенга заткнулся и последовал за ним в операционную.  
Несколько мучительных часов спустя Джон вышел наружу, снимая окровавленные перчатки и собираясь выбросить их в мусорный бак. Должно быть, он устал — даже не услышал, как сзади подошел Спок. Рука ухватила его за горло и сжала; его прижали к стене. Дуло фазера вжалось в его грудь, как раз напротив бьющегося сердца.  
— Кто вы такой? — хладнокровно спросил Спок. — Откуда вы столько знаете о базе на Олдувае? Что вы там делали с капитаном?  
— Я просто пытался спасти ваши звездные задницы, — Джон напряг горло. — Можешь поблагодарить и попозже.  
Спок усилил хватку. Джон судорожно попытался втянуть воздух.  
— Я помещаю вас под арест за заговор против Федерации и угрозу офицерам Звездного флота, — сообщил Спок. Легкие Джона горели от нехватки кислорода.  
— Угроза?! Я только что спас жизнь этому мальчишке! — заорал он, отрывая от горла руку Спока. Удивление промелькнуло на лице вулканца, очевидно, не ожидавшего, что человек окажется сильнее его самого.  
— Отойди, Спок, — прохрипел Джим с биокровати. Джон резко повернулся к нему. Тот поднял веки — совсем слегка, сходу и не заметишь. Он был едва в сознании. Оттолкнув Спока в сторону, Джон подошел к кровати Джима.  
— Ты не должен был очнуться, — пробормотал он, впечатленный тем, что мальчишка оказался в сознании, несмотря на ту бешеную дозу наркотиков, что он лично закачал в него.  
— Скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Джим; на лице его был след ухмылки, уже знакомой Джону.  
— Ну, как бы то ни было, парень… — усмехнулся Джон. Он погладил Джима по волосам, и тот, поддавшись действию лекарств, вновь уснул.  
Спок прочистил горло.  
— Могу я предложить вам переодеться, доктор? — сказал он, явно прикладывая усилия, чтобы сохранять вежливость. Джон кивнул. Засохшая кровь на спине ощущалась словно вторая кожа, а рубашка на данную секунду была не более чем кучей разорванных полос. Спок направился прочь от медотсека, и Джон последовал за ним.  
Часом позже, поевший, вымывшийся и переодевшийся, Джон вернулся к постели Джима, ожидая его пробуждения. И сам, должно быть, заснул, поскольку следующее, что он понял, — это что рука Джима коснулась его колена и мягко сжала.  
— О, хорошо, ты проснулся, — протянул Джон. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лениво, — честно ответил Джим.  
— Болит?  
— Нет. Это по-хорошему лениво, Боунс. Тебе придется свести меня с этой дурью снова, — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Ты уже на крючке, — со смешком ответил Джон. Джим сморщился и покачал головой. Затем вернул голову на подушку, и Джон уставился на мониторы биокровати.  
— Значит, бессмертные спят.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джон фыркнул; когда он проснулся, телу срочно требовалось сражаться-защищать-двигаться…  
— Расслабься, Боунс. Мы на “Энтерпрайз”, помнишь? — голос Джима проник в его разум сквозь захватившие было контроль инстинкты, и Джон медленно вздохнул. Он был на космическом корабле. Никакой пользы. Он был в медотсеке. Лучше. У него был пациент. Еще лучше.  
Он встал, усилием воли заставляя себя дышать, и повернул монитор над кроватью Джима к себе.  
— Ты еще в сознании, Спящая Красавица? — спросил Джон.  
Джим застонал.  
— Достаточно, чтобы вспомнить, что произошло. Где Спок? Я должен сказать ему, чтобы он не шел в атаку…  
— Ты уже сказал, — сообщил Джон, прижимая обратно к кровати попытавшегося было сесть Джима. — Пока ты бредил на транспортной площадке. Пока ты был без сознания, никто не спускался вниз. Сколько пальцев видишь?  
— Шесть, — раздраженно ответил Джим. Хмыкнув, Джон поднял руку. Джим нахмурился: — Два. Ты можешь подписать мою выписку из медотсека? Мне нужно связаться с адмиралом Пайком, я не имею права решать сам.  
— Пока нет, лежи, — отказался Джон. — Я лично зашивал твою ногу и не хочу, чтобы это было зря. Я три часа вытаскивал осколки костей из мышц.  
— Леонард Маккой, — медленно сказал Джим, начиная осознавать. Возможно, синяя форма на Джоне пробудила его память. — Хирург-травматолог. Это ты написал “Эффект контролируемой гипотермии в нервной системе”...  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— ...часть один, два и три, — закончил он за Джимом. — Только не говори, что ты такое читаешь.  
— У меня было много свободного времени, — сообщил Джим и неловко дернулся. Джон не мешал ему, и Джим наконец сел, морщась, когда пришлось подтащить ближе оперированную ногу. — Я тебя хочу.  
От неожиданности Джон сделал шаг назад:  
— Прости?  
— Я хочу тебя, на моем корабле, — твердо пояснил Джим. — На моем корабле только самое лучшее, и ты лучший. Переводись ко мне.  
— Издеваешься, да? — Джон с трудом справился с потрясением. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я полетел по Вселенной в летающей консервной банке куда-нибудь, где меня снова подстрелят? Тебе не хватило ада внизу? Парень, я уже свое отслужил. Теперь я хирург. Я трачу время на то, чтобы лечить людей, а не разрубать на кусочки ультразвуком.  
Джим снова посмотрел на него тем самым взглядом, который Джон все никак не мог понять.  
— Хорошо, — со странной интонацией наконец ответил он. — Но, по крайней мере, останься здесь и помоги с этой миссией. Очевидно, ты знаешь об Олдувае больше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
— Я ничего не знаю о межмировых рифах. Я доктор, черт подери, а не физик-теоретик, — проворчал Джон. Спихнув одеяла, Джим свесил ноги на пол. — О нет, не смей! — придвинувшись ближе, Джон обхватил его за талию, когда тот попытался встать. — Нужно снова ввести тебе седативное.  
— Просто помоги мне добраться до конференц-зала, — пропыхтел Джим, крепко прижимаясь к нему, и Джон ощутил, как тот напрягся от боли. Недовольно вздохнув и следуя указаниям Джима, он потащил его к ближайшему конференц-залу на этой палубе. Затем опустил его на стул и встал сзади; в комнату вошли Спок и офицер-азиат. Спок абсолютно игнорировал Джона, набирая номер на голопроекторе и запуская трансляцию. Азиат же направился прямо к Джону и протянул руку.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он и признательно сжал пальцы. Взглянув на него, Джон ничего не ответил, лишь слегка поклонился и уселся за стол. И проигнорировал легкую ухмылку Джима, развлеченного происходящим. В этот момент голопроектор заработал, показал нескольких адмиралов, сидящим за круглым столом.  
— Пайк, — приветствуя, сказал Джим. Если тот и был раздражен несоблюдением формальных протоколов, то ничем этого не показал.  
— Отчет, Кирк, — велел он, зеркально повторяя ухмылку Джима.  
— Сэр, на объекте межмировой риф, — без преамбулы начал Джим. — Объект переполнен существами из другого измерения, мягко говоря, недружелюбными. Невозможно получить нужную нам информацию, одновременно не уничтожая объект.  
— А кто это? — Пайк уставился на Джона. Джон открыл было рот, но Джим перебил его.  
— Доктор Леонард Маккой, хирург-травматолог и ведущий специалист по миру Олдувая. Он провел всю жизнь в исследованиях, посвященных этому вопросу, и, когда услышал, что Звездный флот направился туда, решил помочь нам, — разглагольствовал Джим. — В настоящее время он находится под защитой “Энтерпрайз” до тех пор, пока мы не вернем его задницу домой.  
— Интересный выбор хобби, доктор, — сказал Пайк, откинулся на спинку кресла и сжал губы. Джон вздрогнул.  
— Вы смогли установить что-то в разведывательной миссии, Кирк? — вступил один из других адмиралов.  
— Нет, сэр. Не было времени. Мы едва выбрались оттуда, и то благодаря доктору Маккою, — сообщил Джим.  
— Недопустимо, капитан. Мы считаем, что информация необходима для решения демографического кризиса на Зета Шоу.  
— Сэр, какое слово из “межмировой риф” вы не услышали? — резко спросил Джим. — Я не потащу свою команду на эту базу еще раз.  
— Этот риф должен быть закрыт, а база очищена, чтобы обеспечить сбор данных, — продолжил адмирал. Ощущая взгляд Пайка, Джон поерзал: тот словно что-то знал.  
— Хотите пойти и возглавить отряд, сэр? — хмыкнул Джим.  
Адмирал нахмурился.  
— Вы отказываетесь выполнять прямое распоряжение своего командира, капитан?  
Джон ощутил холод в каждой клетке тела, и мир сузился до происходящего на экране. Нет, нет, нет, нет…  
В комнате раздался треск, и только когда ладони стало больно, Джон осознал, что шумел он сам. Он вышел в пространство между адмиралом и Джимом, подрагивая. В комнате, казалось, до сих пор разносилось эхо от его яростного удара кулаком по столу, и голо подрагивал.  
— При всем уважении, господа, — низким голосом протянул Джон. — Это самоубийственная миссия. На этой базе нет ничего, стоящего жизни ваших людей.  
— Нам судить об этом, доктор, — отрезал адмирал, и его голос звучал опасно. — Мы ценим ту помощь, которую вы оказали Звездному флот, но могу ли я напомнить, что вы гражданское лицо под защитой Федерации?  
— К черту вас и вашу сраную Федерацию, — Джон ткнул пальцев в дернувшуюся голограмму. — Вы посылаете хороших людей умирать совершенно без причины. Поверьте мне, там нет ничего стоящего, ничего...  
Легкое прикосновение к бедру заставило его замолчать.  
— Боунс, — пробормотал Джим и оперся о него.  
Все еще кипя, но уже молча, Джон вернулся на место.  
— Сделайте это, Кирк, — торжествующе подытожил Пайк. — Просто помните: нет безвыигрышных сценариев.  
Голоэкран погас. 

**3.**  
— Спок, Сулу, вы свободны, — сообщил Джим после того, как передача сигнала оборвалась. Спок сжал губы в тонкую линию, Сулу побледнел. Выждав секунду, они развернулись и покинули конференц-зал, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Джон развернулся к Джиму.  
— Какого черта! Ты видел, что там было! Ты собираешься отправить своих людей…  
Джим не дал ему договорить. Поднявшись со стула, он притянул к себе Джона за ворот рубашки и прижался к его губам. Охнув, Джон сделал от неожиданности шаг назад. Врезался спиной в стол и резко выдохнул. Резко отстранив Джима, он ткнул пальцем ему в грудь:  
— Джим, какого…  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Джим. — Просто заткнись, боже, и трахни меня.  
Что-то первобытное всколыхнулось в Джоне при этих слова. Подняв Джима за бедра, он уложил его на стол и прижался всем телом сверху. Пульты управления голотрансляцией с грохотом разлетелись по полу, и, не обращая на них внимания, Джон дернул воротник золотой форменки Джима вверх, через голову, помогая снять, — ему не терпелось коснуться скрытой под ней гладкой нежной кожи. Джим стащил с него кофту, ухватив за подол и потянув, пока не снял совсем, а потом поймал губы Джона и вовлек его в жесткий, полный укусов поцелуй.  
— Ты травматолог, ты пошел против четырех адмиралов, ты можешь работать с оружием гугл-эры, ты бессмертный, — пробормотал Джим. — Есть что-нибудь, что тебе не под силу?  
— Удержать тебя в больничной койке, — простонал Джон, прижимаясь к нему бедрами.  
— Можешь и удержать, если это приглашение, — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Ты сошел с ума, мальчишка, — оставляя укус на его горле, рыкнул Джон. — Ты это всем так предлагаешь?  
— Почти, — признался Джим и вздрогнул, когда Джон запустил руку ему в штаны. — Ох-ебать-Боунс!  
— Только не на столе конференц-зала, — не согласился Джон. — Ты, конечно, горяч, но у меня есть принципы.  
Разочарованно фыркнув, Джим тут же затих, стоило Джону обхватить пальцами его член. Толкнулся навстречу, и на шее его металлически блеснули армейские жетоны. Откинувшись на стол, Джим особенно сильно толкнулся в кулак Джона, и жетоны громко звякнули о столешницу. Широко распахнув глаза, Джим уставился в потолок, краснея от напряжения, а имя Джона на куске металла было словно его меткой собственности.  
В глазах у Джона побелело, когда он кончил, и восхищенный вздох вырвался из его легких.  
— Боже, парень, — пробормотал он, придерживая его дрожащими руками.  
— Близко, но не совсем, — фыркнул Джим, снова толкаясь бедрами в безуспешной попытке получить разрядку. Джон сжал пальцы на его члене. Вцепившись в него, Джим теснее прижался пахом и наконец кончил, выплескивая сперму ему на пальцы. Позволив себе расслабиться, Джон склонился к нему, все еще слегка ошеломленный происходящим не меньше самого Джима, задыхавшегося и не отводившего глаз.  
— Ты такой странный, — наконец сказал тот. Не зная, что ответить, Джон просто моргнул. — Со всеми твоими южными джентльменскими штуками… Я не думал, что ты на самом деле, ну, знаешь…  
— Не думал, что я на самом деле что?.. — выпрямившись, уточнил Джон.  
— Трахнешь кого-то, кого почти не знаешь, — на одном дыхании закончил Джим. — Тебя тяжело привязать.  
— Если этой твой очередной каламбур, я тебя отшлепаю, — поморщился Джон. Отодвинувшись, он отпустил ноги Джима и в неуютной тишине вытер запачканную столешницу. Ощутил легкое, почти интимное прикосновение к бедру и вздрогнул  
— Я сделаю это, — сообщил он, заставив наконец произнести себя эти слова.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Джим. — Ты гражданский, я не могу просить тебя об этом.  
— Парень, то, что я не в строю сейчас, еще не значит, что я гражданский. У тебя внизу не будет шансов.  
— У тебя тоже, — шепотом возразил Джим.  
— Я не могу умереть, парень, поэтому на шаг впереди тебя, — резко выдохнул Джон. — Но я не знаю, как закрыть межмировой риф. Объясни, как, и я это сделаю.  
— Спок может рассказать, — отмахнулся Джим, сел и потянулся за рубашкой. Жетоны снова исчезли под воротником его черной форменки, а потом он надел поверх золотую. Джон почти чувствовал, как те врезались в кожу, когда Джим спрыгнул со стола.  
— Пошли. Нам надо на мостик.  
Вот так Джон снова оказался стоящим на площадке транспортера, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Он чертовски хорошо знал, что не может умереть, но был уверен, что в состоянии чувствовать боль, тошноту, воздух, врывающийся в легкие после того выдоха, и работающие нервные окончания.  
Но это было ни разу не забавно.  
И он не знал, каково это — когда регенерация конечностей вдруг отказывает, хотя был уверен, что узнает, как только вернется на Олдувай. Джим следил за ним, стоя на безопасном расстоянии от площадки перемещения.  
— Не иди за мной, — хрипло велел ему Джон.  
Джим не двинулся с места, но не отвел от него яростного взгляда.  
— Джим, — Джон перешел на мольбу.  
Джим слегка покачал головой — больше похоже было на случайное движение, чем на согласие, но это не смягчило страх Джона.  
— Отлично, сейчас все будет, — пробормотал парень по имени Скотти, щелкая тумблерами на панели управления перед собой. Транспортер угрожающе замерцал, но больше ничего не произошло.  
— Скотти? — спросил Джим, все еще недовольно глядя на Джона.  
— Простите, кап’тан. Просто дайте мне еще мгновение, — извинился тот с шотландским акцентом, дергая провода под панелью. Отделил несколько и соединил снова, вздрагивая, когда вспыхивали искры. — Хорошо, еще раз.  
Он ткнул в кнопку, и все снова вспыхнуло. Джон не мог определиться, чего он боялся больше: транспортера или полчищ монстров, ожидавших его внизу.  
“Энтерпрайз” исчезла.  
Площадка Ковчега была удивительно пустой, когда он наконец смог ее разглядеть. Никакого движения. Он спустился вниз, на ходу доставая оружие и оглядываясь. Частоты, сказал Спок. Речь шла о частотах. Он должен был разместить звуковые генераторы в точных координатах вокруг края разрыва так, чтобы колебания “встряхнули” ткань пространства и времени и заставили бы риф закрыться.  
Это звучало как непонятная хрень, но вулканцы не просто так были на вершине эволюционной цепочки. До тех пор, пока он не свалится вниз, все должно быть в порядке. Должно.  
В залах научного крыла оказалось ужасно тихо. Чем дальше он шел, тем тяжелее было на сердце. Что-то было не так. Куда все они делись?  
Когда в глазах вспыхнули, погасли и снова вспыхнули цветные пятна, он усилием воли заставил себя сделать вдох. И сурово напомнил себе: “Не теряй концентрации, тупица. У тебя есть работа, солдат”. Он был не каким-то там гражданским, захваченным военными. Это была его чертова работа. Сохранять безопасные условия для людей. Не дать им умереть. Даже если это обозначало сознательную прогулку в его кошмары — у него была чертовски трудная задача, но он был уверен, черт подери, что ее выполнит.  
Медленно пробираясь к месту раскопок, он ощущал тепло, идущее навстречу по коридору от разрыва. У него возник было соблазн раздеться, но риск обжечься был слишком велик, и он знал это. Держа оружие наготове, он вошел в зал.  
Тот был пуст.  
Огромная, уходящая куда-то вниз, в бесконечную тьму, яма заполняла его почти полности, но легионы монстров, выбравшиеся наружу, когда Джон с Джимом поднялись на платформу, исчезли. Слегка покачиваясь, Джон опустил пистолет. Сдерживаемый адреналин делал чего чуточку параноидальным. Пока вокруг было тихо, он должен был этим воспользоваться.  
Чуть было не поскользнувшись, он спустился вниз по лестнице к площадке, ведущей к раскопкам, чувствуя, как звуковые генераторы оттягивают сумку за спиной. Жара стала невыносимой, когда он приблизился к дыре и вытащил GPS, чтобы не ошибиться с местом установки. Из-за жаропрочных перчаток на руках нажимать кнопки было крайне неудобно, но он наконец установил прибор, и с тихим звуком тот активировался. Воздух вокруг замерцал. Может быть, Джон еще был на что-то годен. Упрямый ублюдок.  
Осторожно подкравшись к краю рифа, он постарался не наступать на рыхлую землю у самого края. Второй генератор встал без сучка и задоринки; но когда он поднял глаза, то осознал, что у него проблемы.  
Когтистая лапа врезалась в его челюсть и сильным ударом отправила его прямо на землю. Пошатнувшись, он поднялся, стараясь не сползти вниз, в яму. И, вытащив пистолет из кобуры, всадил в монстра четыре пули. Импульс столкнул нападавшего вниз, и, падая, монстр закричал. Тяжело дыша, Джон следил за ним.  
“Слишком дохрена для спокойной миссии”, — пробормотал он, увидев движение в рифе. Атака приближалась.  
Стерев кровь с лица, он ткнул в GPS: ему нужны были третьи координаты. Требовалось установить еще два генератора, и только тогда можно было подумать о том, как выбраться. Стоило ему, поскальзываясь, направиться к следующей точке, как первые монстры уже показались из ямы. Впрочем, ему хватило времени активировать прибор, прежде чем те окончательно приблизились.  
Они быстро поняли, что Джон на самом деле не хочет упасть в яму, и схватили его гниющими, разлагающимися конечностями, пытаясь утащить его с собой. Одного запаха было достаточно, чтобы заставить его задохнуться; даже несмотря на то, что он стрелял с обеих рук и сумел отогнать монстров на достаточное расстояние, чтобы добраться до последней точки.  
Он активировал генератор заранее, надеясь, что просто сможет бросить его вниз и этого будет достаточно. Бедро кровоточило, задетое когтем, и, оттолкнувшись, он спустился ниже и прижался к земле; затем он выпустил полный магазин в монстра, собиравшегося оторвать ему голову. Тот свалился с ужасающим криком. Отталкиваясь здоровой ногой, Джон пополз следом, заставляя себя продвигаться к последним координатам. И швырнул генератор вниз; эффект оказался мгновенным.  
Шум и жар, идущие из отверстия, исчезли мгновенно, словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Крики агонии сотрясли платформу, заполненную монстрами, попавшими в ловушку: половина их тел оказалась в этом измерении, а другая исчезла, когда риф закрылся. Это не помешало им напасть, и Джон не смог подняться вовремя. Швырнув гранату, он уже знал, что не получится отбиться: слишком много их было, даже с учетом взрыва, даже если помнить о закрывшемся рифе… Он проиграл.  
Один из монстров приземлился на него сверху, обхватив его туловище, и внутри Джона поднялась паника. Он не знал, сможет ли регенерировать после обезглавливания…  
И в этот момент существо, оседлавшее его, взорвалось шквалом тепла и громким криком. Адская толпа вокруг расступилась, и Джон опустился на землю, видя, как возглавляющий отряд Джим подходит ближе и в упор расстреливает монстров, оставшихся на платформе.  
Опустившись на колени, Джим помог Джону подняться, встретившись с ним жестким взглядом, заметным даже сквозь пластик шлема; а потом он просто потащил Джона за собой.  
Позволив вести себя, Джон испытал громадное облегчение от непредвиденного спасения, пусть это и показывало его слабость. Офицеры шли плечом к плечу, кругом, защищая их обоих, пока они двигались к Ковчегу.  
— Пять секунд до подъема, Скотти, — бросил Джим в свой коммуникатор. Джон ощутил, как все тело растворяется.  
Когда он снова обнаружил себя на “Энтерпрайз”, Джим уже сорвал с головы шлем, ухватил Джона за ворот формы и вовлек его в грубый поцелуй.  
— Прости, прости, — отчаянно бормотал он в паузах прямо ему в губы: — Черт, прости…  
У Джона не было ни малейшей возможности спросить, за что тот извиняется. М’Бенга прочистил горло и поднялся на платформу, держа трикодер наготове. Уткнувшись в шею Джона, Джим, казалось, ловил каждый его вдох.  
— Кажется, вы снова в порядке, доктор, несмотря на огромное количество крови на вашей униформе, — М’Бенга криво улыбнулся им. — Когда-нибудь вам придется открыть мне свою тайну.  
— Я бы предпочел этого не делать, — резко отозвался Джон. Обеспокоенный, он приобнял Джима за плечи и почувствовал, как тот сильнее прижимается к нему. Вокруг них спасательная команда разоблачалась, наконец раскрывая свои личности.  
Из-за толстого воротника защитного костюма на него торжественно смотрел Спок.  
— Вы молодец, доктор, — устало сказал он.  
— Спасибо за спасение, — проворчал Джон, сжимая пальцы на плече Джима.  
— Это было очень уместно, — нерешительно согласился Спок и слегка приподнял бровь. Сбоку от него усмехнулся Сулу.  
— Кто ты, спецагент? — спросил он, не в силах сдержать волнение. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так двигался.  
— Они называли меня: “О, вот дерьмо, я умираю!”, — саркастически пояснил Джон. — И… э-э-э… я могу вымыться до начала обсуждения миссии?  
Пальцы Джима мучительно сжали край его бронежилета.  
— Пойдем со мной, — велел тот. Джон не протестовал. Остальная часть экипажа — тоже.  
Они едва успели войти в комнату Джима, как мальчишка практически запрыгнул на него, затыкая рот поцелуем, и Джон внес его на руках в тесную ванную комнату. Джим эффектно лишил его одежды, заманив в душ, обнажая плоть, твердую мускулатуру и горящую кожу. Каким-то образом вода уже была включена. Прижав его к стене, Джим водил руками по его тему, смывая кровь и грязь от недавно заживших ран. Поймав Джима, Джон удержал его, когда тот попытался сделать все возможное, чтобы заставить его задохнуться от недостатка кислорода в легких.  
— Джим… — пробормотал Джон.  
— Позволь мне… — и Джим задохнулся, пытаясь собраться. — О боже, Боунс… — выдохнул он, и горячее дыхание согрело Джона, когда он прикусил кожу на ключице и провел по ней языком. — Я все слышал, слышал крики… — Его пальцы болезненно тянули волосы, и он на ощупь нашел губы Джона. — Мне очень жаль, так жаль… — Джим снова выдохнул. — Я отправил тебя туда…  
— Расслабься, парень, — проворчал Джон прямо ему в рот. — Я спустился вниз по собственному выбору.  
— Ты бы не пошел, если бы я тебе не позволил, — прошипел Джим, вжимаясь в него. — Я запутал тебя, и ты ни хрена не знал.  
Поймав его руки, Джон сжал их. Джим уставился на него несчастным взглядом.  
— Вот почему ты пришел ко мне в конференц-зал? — спросил Джон, неожиданно ощущая холод, несмотря на стекавшую по телу теплую воду. Яростно моргая, чтобы прогнать влагу из глаз, Джим смотрел на него. — Джим, — раздраженно продолжил он. — Я бы все равно пошел. Тебе не нужно было… манипулировать мной.  
Джим нахмурился.  
— Зачем? — искренне спросил он. — Ты ничего не должен нам, я видел, как ты был потрясен, когда мы спустились за тобой. Это место должно много значить для тебя. Ты гражданский.  
— Раньше я был солдатом, парень, — сообщил Джон и потрепал его по волосам. — Я привык игнорировать то, что лучше для меня, и лезть по уши во всякую задницу. Я был единственным, кто мог это сделать, Джим. Я это знаю. — Он нахмурился. — Ты пытаешься заставить меня сделать что-то прямо сейчас? — Джим покачал головой. — Ты был прав по поводу южных корней, мальчик. Мне не нравится трахаться с кем-то, если этот кто-то мне не нравится.  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты настоящий, — пробормотал Джим, снова обхватывая руки Джона. — Я взломал правительственные файлы и нашел отчет о миссии.  
— Отчет был отредактирован, — хмыкнул Джон.  
— Я знаю, но все равно история была дерьмовая, — твердо отрезал Джим. — Заставить тебя вернуться туда… после всего этого… Я такой мудак.  
— Есть такое, — без колебаний согласился Джон, и Джим печально уставился на него, сильнее сжимая от волнения пальцы. — Послушай, парень, ты мне нравишься, и я более чем счастлив быть с тобой даже просто как с другом, но мной не нужно манипулировать. Я бы все равно пошел туда. Черт, я должен вернуться, чтобы достать ту информацию, которую хочет ваш адмирал Пайк.  
Джим покачал головой.  
— Пока ты отвлекал монстров у рифа, мы собрали данные. Теперь мы можем вычеркнуть Олдувай с карты. Запечатать это проклятое место навсегда. — Наклонившись, он коснулся лба Джона, и тот попытался побороть желание отстраниться, вернув себе свое личное пространство. — Я позволю сделать тебе это — спустить курок: может быть, это поможет тебе справиться с воспоминаниями.  
— Хорошо, — Джон кивнул. — Пока риф не откроют снова.  
— Не откроют. Спок сказал, что он закрыт навсегда. Все в порядке.  
Джон вдруг обнаружил, что опирается на руки Джима почти всем весом и утыкается подбородком ему в плечо. Внезапно он ощутил слабость, словно душевая стена и Джим были единственным, что удерживало его в вертикальном положении. Он не понимал, что крайне напряжен, пока Джим не развеял эту напряженность. Окончательное уничтожение Олдувая — то, что он просил у правительства в течение многих десятилетий, наконец было у него в руках.  
Это наконец закончится.  
Возможно, он снова сможет спать.  
— Ты бросаешь мне кость, да, парень? — он просто был вынужден спросить.  
— Нет, Боунс, — торжественно сообщил Джим, выпуская его из объятий. — Даже если адмиралы захотят этот объект, я уничтожил его. Уже, все, в прошедшем времени.  
На следующий день Джон стоял на мостике, одетый в позаимствованную у Спока научную форму. Джим находился позади, уставившись на главный экран. И, когда Джон потянулся к кнопке, которую Сулу приготовил для него, перед их глазами на поверхности этого небольшого соседа Земли вспыхнула неяркая вспышка.  
Вот и все.


End file.
